


Yes, Dad

by herrDoktorat



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Boomer being a Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mojo Jojo being a Dad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrDoktorat/pseuds/herrDoktorat
Summary: Boomer decides to pay a visit to Mojo Jojo.
Kudos: 14





	Yes, Dad

The city of Townsville! A cheerful city, in which rainy weather is not enough to deter the smiles of its citizens. In this city of Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, not a day goes by without wanton property damage, and on that particular day, said boys were doing their part...

"C'mon," said Brick, widening the smirk that had taken up permanent residence on his face, "we should split up and see if we can find some fun!"

Butch nodded, twitching, _literally_ twitching, for some action.

Boomer nodded too, and soon they all flew in different directions, sparkling trails of red, green and blue the only indication they'd ever been there.

Once he was sure he'd went in a different direction than his brothers (because even a dumb kid like him knew not to repeat that mistake), Boomer stopped and scanned the city below him. The sidewalks of Townsville were filled with endless umbrellas open to infinite patterns, moving from side to side as the cars near them remained stuck in traffic. With his super hearing, Boomer could make out the honks and what the drivers were cursing at each other, but a much lovelier sound was the one raindrops made as they dripped from every surface onto the asphalt.

Boomer stood there for a moment, taking everything in. The rain was soaking him, and the winds howled around and against him, but he didn't really care, and instead focused on a lone raindrop that had landed on his pointer finger. He raised his hand and watched as that tiny thing scurried along the small length of his finger until reaching the tip, where it finally fell down to Townsville. Boomer could have watched it go all the way down. If he concentrated, he could even have heard its sound as it splashed on the ground.

"Maybe next time," he mumbled. "I need to go find some fun."

Boomer was floating aimlessly, with no particular destination in mind, when he stumbled across the volcano that housed their father, or the closest thing they had to one. Mojo Jojo.

Mojo had never directed a single word to him. His brothers were just too loud, and their plans to big. Boomer doubted he even knew his name... though, they'd never really introduced themselves to him, not individually anyway. _Maybe now would be a good time?_ he thought, and then, with nothing to lose, knocked upon his door.

Because, you know, destroying his roof would have been kinda rude.

"Yes?" Mojo answered not too long after. Boomer smiled when he noticed Mojo was looking up, clearly used to visits taller than him, but to his credit, he looked down fast enough. "Oh," was the deadpan reaction. Boomer got that a lot, but then Mojo added, "Boomer, come in," and that was the first surprise of the... "Which is to say, you are welcome to enter this residence that is mine, and belongs to me." ...day.

For whatever reason, Boomer was feeling pretty nervous, so it was with some trepidation that he set foot in what, for all intents and purposes, should be his own house, but, again for whatever reason, was not. That was his first time there on his own, too, which made him wonder why they didn't visit more often, or ever.

Mojo guided him through the large circular room until they reached a worktable, and then promptly resumed whatever he'd been doing before Boomer knocked.

"Where are your brothers?" he asked in his usual stern voice, though Boomer maybe heard some genuine curiosity in there.

"Um... looking for some fun, I guess," was his lame answer.

Mojo asked no further questions.

Boomer was not particularly different from his brothers, at least he didn't think so. The three of them liked to beat things up and have a good time, which for Brick meant bossing them around and beating things up and for Butch meant just beating things up. Boomer, well, he had a good time doing those things (but no one ever listened to him when he tried to boss them around) but he also noticed things his brothers didn't. Nothing important, just... the grass being rustled by the wind made a cool sound, and the puddles of water on rainy days always looked pretty as cars passed them by. Not very useful to the kicking butts business. Boomer knew that not everything had to be, though.

For instance, Butch, when he thought no one was looking, would go to the playground and horse around. Boomer spied on him once, pantsing some boys. He seemed to be having fun, even though he wasn't hurting anyone.

Brick too. He liked cars. Boomer noticed how sometimes he'd spot a cool car and get distracted. Boomer noticed things... but, he guessed that him noticing things annoyed his brothers.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked when the silence shifted from enjoyable to uncomfortable.

Mojo grunted. "Repairs," he answered curtly, which was unusual for him.

Boomer inched closer and saw a variety of bright red buttons, colored light bulbs, screws, metal plates with holes near the edges (probably for the screws) and a slice of bread loaf set on the worktable. Nothing looked broken, though... maybe Mojo had dismantled the whole thing and started over? That might be pushing the definition of "repairs," which Boomer definitely did not know.

There was something enjoyable about watching Mojo Jojo work. His movements were precise, almost graceful. When he placed a bolt to be screwed, he never fumbled with it before getting the position just right. When he soldered, he did it in a single smooth movement. When he hammered, he never hit anything but the nail. It was neat, Boomer decided. And so, the minutes passed under the sound of raindrops and repairs.

A little while later, Mojo was still working on his machine, hammering and soldering and wrenching to no end, until...

"Curses!" he shouted, so loud that Boomer jumped from his spot on the ground. "Where have I misplaced that wretched thing?"

Boomer scanned the room. There was a screwdriver under the worktable. In an instant he was holding the screwdriver in front of Mojo Jojo, who took it with a grunt of approval, or so Boomer liked to think. No one really expressed approval towards him, that he could remember.

Finally, after screwing something in under a panel and then using a wrench to tighten an unrelated bolt, Mojo Jojo was done with his repairs. He wiped the sweat off his brow and jumped down from the stool he'd been using. There was an aura of satisfaction about him. It was different from when he was gloating, from that smug superiority he expressed when one of his plans was a success. This was more... a job well done. Boomer had never seen Mojo like that, and he decided he liked it very much.

"So what's it do?" Boomer asked as they both stared at the machine.

In response, Mojo Jojo pressed a big, menacing button, the likes of which usually resulted in wanton destruction, meaning Boomer and his brothers would delight in pressing it.

Hot brown liquid poured into a nearby cup. "Coffee," Mojo answered, grabbing the cup and taking a sip. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Boomer replied. He didn't really know what coffee was. It looked gross, but he and his brothers ate gross things on the regular.

Instead of activating the machine again, Mojo Jojo offered his own cup to Boomer. That was the second surprise of the day. No one ever offered anything to Boomer that they knew he could break. Suddenly, he felt weird. Nervous. Scared. No, that couldn't be. Brick always said they weren't scared of anything. He wasn't supposed to even know what scared felt like.

Boomer ignored the feeling and gingerly took the cup. He raised it to his nose and smelled it. The heat filled his nostrils. All at once a bunch of different sensations ran through his head as he tried to identify the scent. Kinda nutty. Sweet almost. Was it chocolate? No, chocolate had a different scent. But, this made him feel good somehow. He didn't understand it, even though he noticed things. So he just drank it.

He made a face. It tasted bitter. To his credit though, he didn't spit it or make a mess. He wasn't sure why. He would have, if his brothers were around.

Mojo Jojo chuckled, a low, guttural sound really different from his usual maniacal laugh. It startled Boomer a little bit.  
  
"Children never enjoy the taste of coffee," Mojo explained. "That is to say, for them it is unpalatable, unappetizing and unsavory. It is a drink for men, and men only."

Boomer gave him his cup back, pouting. "I'm a man!" he protested, eliciting another chuckle. It was kind of upsetting, like he was being provoked, but at the same time, Boomer wanted to laugh alongside him.

"I'm sure you are," Mojo said as he drank some more of his coffee. Then, he set the cup back on the machine and fiddled with some dials. He pressed the red button again and this time, something creamy came out of the machine. "Try again," he ordered.  
  
Boomer grabbed the cup and looked inside. "Hey, I know this! This is whippy cream!" he said, licking up some.

"Yes," said Mojo Jojo.

"It's kinda hard to drink," Boomer said after scooping up as much of the cream as he could with his tongue. It tasted really good!

"Yes," said Mojo Jojo again. He then produced a small plastic spoon and offered it to Boomer. "Use this."

Boomer scooped up some more of the cream with the spoon, but before he could put it in his mouth, Mojo complained. "No, no, no!" he said, and Boomer's heart sank, although he couldn't understand why.

"I, uh... s-sorry," said Boomer, offering the cup and the spon back. Mojo Jojo swatted the offer away as he would a fly.

"That is not what I meant. Which is to say, it was not the meaning intended by my words. You should USE the spoon to stir, mix and blend the cream into the coffee, as doing so will allow you to drink what I intended you to drink, and thus understand what I meant."

Boomer got maybe half of that, but he obliged and started stirring the cup. As he did so, the brown liquid turned a lighter color, like peanut butter instead of chocolate. After what he thought was an appropriate amount of stirring, Boomer carefully set the spoon on the table (even though he didn't know why he was being so careful) took another sip of the coffee.

His eyes widened.

"It's sweet!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," said Mojo Jojo, but this time, there was something different in his tone. It made Boomer feel funny, so he focused on finishing the coffee instead.

"Thanks," Boomer said, wiping his mouth. He was breaking a rule, he knew. He and his brothers were never supposed to say that. Only weak people said that. But his brothers weren't around, so he figured it was ok.

"I did not know you were so polite," said Mojo Jojo, taking the cup back. Then he paused, sizing Boomer up. "...You're wet," he said matter-of-factly.

"It was raining outside," Boomer replied, suddenly feeling a little self conscious, although he'd dried up a bit since he came in. He guessed he could use his powers to warm up. He'd seen Brick do it once. He didn't feel like it though.

"I see," said Mojo. "You may take a bath here, if you wish. I will dry your clothes."

Boomer was confused. "But I already took a bath outside!"

Mojo Jojo blinked. "That is not a bath. Rainwater alone does not clean you. Especially not when you're wearing filthy clothes, which you are at this very moment, and likely most other moments. You must scrub, rub and brush in order to be properly clean."

"I thought boys didn't need to be clean," said Boomer. He was pretty sure Mojo had told him that at some point. Well, not him specifically. He was probably addressing all of them, or one of the other two at least.

Mojo briefly looked like he'd been caught in the headlights, but quickly recovered. "It is appreciated, on occasion," he said.

"Guess I never had one then," Boomer admitted.

Mojo grunted, then motioned for Boomer to follow him.

Mojo Jojo's volcano lair wasn't exactly luxurious. Most of it was a single room, filled to the brim with all kinds of machinery. In the corner Boomer could see a kitchen, and he remembered sitting in a table by the window once, when he and his brothers were celebrating having beat the Powerpuff Girls. He was sure there was also a couch and TV somewhere, but he sure couldn't see them. What Boomer hadn't noticed before is that there was a small room on the side. Specifically, the bath room. Boomer was born in a toilet, but he wasn't exactly familiar with anything else in the room. So many faucets. So many drains. So many tiny rugs.

...And everything was pink.

Boomer didn't comment, but he WAS curious. He liked pink, but his brothers said it wasn't ok to like it. Brick in particular hated it, because it was HER color. Him had pink things in his apartment though. It wasn't like Her owned the color. Boomer didn't understand, but he decided that Mojo Jojo's bathroom was cool.

Mojo Jojo took a step forward and turned on the faucet next to a big tub, which started pouring water. Into the tub. It was kinda mesmerizing to watch. The water was already hot, which Boomer didn't know was a thing that could happen. Though the cold didn't exactly bother him, he DID feel it, and so the heat in the room was appreciated.

Once the tub was full, Mojo Jojo turned to him. "Jump in," he said. Boomer didn't get to move a muscle before Mojo added, "Not while wearing that. Which is to say you should only bathe in your birthday suit, rather than your everyday outerwear."

Boomer thumbed his wet shirt, thinking. "I was born in this. Doesn't that make it my birthday suit?"

In response, Mojo smacked his butt. It didn't hurt though. Boomer actually giggled.

Sheepishly, he took off his gear and stepped in the water. From there, it was all very surgical. Mojo Jojo scrubbed, rubbed and brushed until the water was black with grime, which he proceeded to drain before turning on the shower above the bathtub. He gave Boomer a bar of soap so he could wash himself, and after a few minutes of that, filled up the bathtub again.

Boomer liked the second soak much better than the first, for reasons he couldn't explain. Mojo Jojo must have noticed, though, because he asked, "Does it feel good?"

It did. The hot water felt tickly against his skin, in a good way. Maybe it was more sensitive with all the gunk washed off. "Yes, Dad," was all he could say before submerging half of his face in the water. He blew air with his mouth and it made bubbles on the surface.

Then he realized what he'd said and whipped his head around to look at Mojo, suddenly feeling very scared.

Mojo Jojo blinked in surprise. His eyes were wide, and he was working his jaw, probably thinking of what to say. Boomer relaxed a little, because he could tell Mojo wasn't mad. He wasn't sure why he thought he'd be. He wasn't sure why he'd called him Dad, either. But it was true, wasn't it? Mojo was their dad. Boomer wondered why they'd never called him Dad before. This one time, when he was trapped by the Powerpuff Girls, he'd heard them call their dad, "Professor." He wondered why he was remembering that now.

After a long moment, Mojo Jojo reached out and touched Boomer's head. He moved his fingers against Boomer's scalp, like he was scratching it, but it didn't hurt at all. Actually, it felt really nice.

Maybe... Maybe he really should visit Mojo more often? Yeah. Yeah, that sounded good.


End file.
